1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver in a point-to-point wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a transceiver that adjusts power of a transmitting signal by using power of a receiving signal in a millimeter-wave (MM-wave) point-to-point fixed communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When millimeter-wave (MM-wave) wireless communication is performed, it is necessary to maintain a line-of-sight (LOS) between a transmitter and a receiver and to use a narrow pencil beam of which angle is under 1 degree. Thus, when the transmitter and the receiver are installed, a correct position of an antenna is important.
Since the transmitter and the receiver are installed in a high location such as outside on a rooftop, the antenna may sway due to a strong wind, which may result in a noisy receiving signal, and a difference between values of a loss occurring in a link path may vary according to an amount of rainfall. Thus, it is necessary to provide a method of monitoring such a wireless link loss in real-time and changing output power according to a result of the monitoring.